


I Love You

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Ooc BC the game isn't out, Prompt Fic, Timeskip Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Some Dimitri/Claude prompts bc I'm soft for them.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all I love them

"What do you have there, Dimi?" Claude peeked over Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri had a book in his hand, and Claude noticed he was squinting a bit.

"I've been reading this book, hun." Dimitri smiled. "Is it good?" Claude asked him. "It is! Although I'm having a little trouble reading it. I guess that's what happens when you end up losing an eye." "Hey, it wasn't your fault," Claude gave him a peck on the cheek, "why don't I read it to you? I've been meaning to read something, since I haven't in a while." "You don't mind?" "Not at all!" Claude took Dimitri's book out of his hand and sat next to him, Dimitri resting his head on Claude's shoulder.

"Where did you leave off?" Claude asked. Dimitri pointed a finger at a line, and Claude cleared his throat. "He sat down in front of the man, noting his disheveled appearance. He wanted to learn the situation, why this man was imprisoned and what he had done the night of the crime he was assigned to take over. The attorney had a look at the report of the crime, and he found it very peculiar and strange." Claude read aloud to Dimitri, flipping the page and reading the words to him.

Claude lost track of time, continuing to read to Dimitri and getting close to finishing the book. He noticed Dimitri had fallen asleep, and Claude stopped reading aloud. He set the book aside and gave a kiss to Dimitri. "Sweet dreams, Dimi." Claude whispered to him, closing his eyes and falling asleep with the light of his life.


End file.
